Stella
by is-brea-ficsean
Summary: When Sam's younger, half-sister comes to live in Forks everyone's lives are turned upside down.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All recognizable scenes, characters, and plots belong to SM.**

**A/N: I've rewritten just this first chapter like a zillion times so I hope you like it.**

_**Chapter 1**_

Stella took a deep breath, her last breath of fresh Irish air, before stepping onto the plane. Takeoff was slow and she watched as her homeland and all her friends faded into the distance, looking away when her vision began to blur and all she could see was a giant green mass. Laying her head back against the seat, Stella thought of what was coming.

She was going to the small town of Forks, Washington- legendary ever sense Maggie and the rest of the Irish Coven came back from the confrontation with the Volturi, four years ago- to stay with her half-brother Sam Uley. He'd just gotten married and she thought it better to give him and Emily there privacy, but he insisted on her staying with them until they found a suitable place for her to live. But she hadn't seen any of them since her mom died ten years ago and she was only semi-excited for the reunion.

Part of it was because she hadn't seen La Push since she was six, but she was also worried about how the increase in vampires had effected the shapeshifter population. And somewhere in between worrying about that and how they would react to her, Stella fell fast asleep.

Stella awoke suddenly, as she felt the plane hit the runways. Rubbing her eyes, she unbuttoned her seat belt and grabbed her carryons, before walking hurriedly off the plane into the Seattle airport. She looked nervously around for her brother, she found him standing with Emily in the crowed looking just as nerves as she was-she walked towards them quickly, trying to calm herself. As soon as Sam saw her he gave her a once over, and then another one, before he picked her up in a humongous bear hug.

"Stella! I almost didn't recognise you, you've grown so much!" His deep voice was a comfort to her, deeper than she'd remembered, but still familiar. "This is my wife Emily," he said proudly, ushering to the woman beside him.

Emily smiled and said a soft, "hi."

Stella smiled back shyly and said how excited she was to have a sister in law. She looked at Emily's scarred face before quickly looking away, she didn't want to make her uncomfortable. Even though the scar greatly disfigured half her face, Stella was still jealous of how beautiful she was. For the first time since leaving La Push ten years ago, Stella wished she had been born full blooded Quileute. Emily's gorgeous copper skin, dark brown eyes, and raven hair were envious and made Stella feel ugly and well, pale-though if you compared her to any of her friends in Ireland she could be considered extremely dark skinned.

Sam quickly grabbed the rest of her luggage and showed Stella to the car. Ten minutes into the car ride Stella got annoyed with the awkward silence and decided to say something.

"So how are things at La Push," she asked innocently, already knowing the answer.

Sam and Emily shared a weary look, before Sam said," Great everyone's doing fine."

Stella smiled. "Oh really? that's not what _I _heard." Stella's voice said sweet, but her grin turned scheming.

Sam looked suspicious and Emily looked rather worried as Stella continued. "_I _heard that when Bella got pregnant with Renesmee, you and Jacob split the pack. But then your okay now cause he imprinted on Nessie" Sam's eyes grew into saucers and Emily's mouth popped open in surprise, but Stella didn't stop. "I _also _heard that when all those vampires came to help you against the Volturi the shapeshifter population _skyrocketed._ And since half Cullen's have yet to move, I'm thinking your still having a bit of a problem with that. So either your being a bad brother and lying to me, _or _I have horrible resources," she said the last part in a rush seeping fake sadness into her voice.

"What the HELL," Sam shouted, making Emily jump, it wasn't very often Sam raised his voice. "How the HELL do you know all this?"

Stella's tone turned matter of factly. "I happen to have been living with three of the very vampires who helped you for the last five years."

Sam's mouth popped open, making his expression identical to Emily's. And then his large hands tightened around the steering wheel, his mouth closed, jaw tightening.

"Calm down Sam I wasn't in any danger, they-," Stella started.

Sam was now yelling, lecturing her on the 'dangers' of vampires, Stella couldn't get a word in and her expression turned sour. She ignored Sam for the rest of the ride, though he continued to spout nonsense.

When they finally got there, Emily showed Stella and her luggage to her room while Sam went out to call a meeting with the pack.

"We were going to wait till you were more situated before calling the pack over, but I guess since you already seem to know everything you might as well meet them now," Emily told her in a voice like wind chimes.

Stella smiled, she really liked Emily. She helped Emily prepare dinner while they waited for the guys to come.

"Woah," Collin said walking in the door, the rest of the pack and there imprints at his heals. "_That's_ your _little _sister?"

He looked her over about five times before Sam finally growled at him to stop.

"Sorry, not my fault your sisters hot," Collin said narrowly ducking Sam's swipe.

Stella laughed, as she put a huge tray, overflowing with BLT's, in front of Jared and Kim.

Tucking her long, curly hair behind one ear, she introduced herself."Well, since Sam's being inhospitable I guess I'll introduce myself. Hi I'm Stella and I already know all your names so no need to tell me. Hey were's Seth and Leah?"

"They didn't come to the meeting," Sam said in a hard voice.

Jared grunted, "Probably off making out somewhere."

Stella smiled. "Incest, a game the whole family can play," she said in a British, show-case-host voice.

Everyone laughed.

"I like her. Why didn't you tell us your sister was so cool?" His question was directed at Sam, but there was no answer.

Just then Leah came in the door looking annoyed, with Seth happily chattering behind her. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Stella.

**A/N: Please review! This is my first story that I've published on Fan Fiction so I'm a little nerves.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: So most of this stuff isn't mine, but Stella, Grandmother, Desmond, Abi, Faylinn, and Olivia definitely are**.

**N/A: Does anyone else think my writings kinda contradicting? Psht, whatever.**

**Well anyways here's a Seth POV. Hope you like it, I've never written in first person before.**

**P.S. Falu is a REALLY deep red. I used it for describing the color of Stella's hair. I was gonna say auburn but that was too brown and copper was too Edwardish.**

_**Chapter 2**_

Seth POV

I froze, heart pounding against my bare chest. My step only faltered for a second though, before I was walking again, walking towards her. At the last second I stopped, not wanting to scare her I sat down instead. The emotions racing inside of me were hard to contain, but somehow I managed. Watching her helped.

She was wearing jean capri's and a pale pink blouse with cloth roses around the neckline. I watched as her slim, hour glass figure moved gracefully around the room, almost dancing. Her lips were soft, plump, and pink-I wondered briefly how it would feel to kiss those lips, but the thought disappeared when I thought how Sam might react to me kissing his kid sister. They opened in laughter-like little silver bells-revealing a perfect row of snow white teeth. She had high cheekbones that were-along with her nose-sprinkled with tiny brown freckles, brushed by thick red lashes as she looked down. I looked up slightly and my breath caught in the back of my throat, her large, almond shaped eyes-a piercing emerald that stood in stunning contrast to her caramel skin-where looking straight at me. She smiled, opening her mouth, but was interrupted by Sam.

"You," he said in a booming voice, pointing straight at me. I'd never heard him speak in such a tone and it scared me. "You _imprinted _on my _sister._"

"Dam it," I heard Collin mutter under his breath.

Stella laughed again, but ignored Collin and spoke straight to her brother. "Wow Sam, you're really slow," her soft voice was like melted honey.

So she knew I'd imprinted on her?

"You," Sam said again. This time he pointing his finger at Stella, my whole body stiffened. "You _knew._" Stella just nodded happily. "You knew _before _though, didn't you?" Stella just kept nodding.

It was Jared who spoke now. "How," he asked incredulously.

Stella frowned now and I instantly racked my brain for anything that would return that breath taking smile she'd worn just a second before. But before I could say of do anything, she turned and ran up the stairs-falu curls bouncing. She returned in record braking time with a fancy laptop, already open in her delicate hands. To my delighted surprise she sat down next to me, strumming the keyboards while she talked.

"It's in the book," she said, still frowning. "I know you don't know what I mean, but I have a copy of it here on my computer. The book shows almost everything in the world, both 'mythical'" she said, making air quotes with her slender fingers, "and non-mythical. We call it _Leabhar Draiochta _or the 'Magic Book' cause it's always changing with the world around us." She sounded like she was quoting someone when she said that last part. "I'm _supposed _to be the next keeper but they wouldn't let me take it out of Ireland." Her accent thickened when she said Ireland and I smiled.

She made kind of an annoyed pouting face at not being able to bring the book with her, then looked up to see everyone-but me-was staring at her in clear disbelief. Rolling her eyes, she sighed and turned the computer screen so everyone else could see it.

On the screen was a very complicated looking, virtual version of a very thick, very ancient book. The was labeled _**Seth Mikale Clearwater-**__Part 6 _and was full of tiny, fancy print. Highlighted, bolded, and dedicated _Imprintation _were the names **Seth Mikale Clearwater **and **Stella Aine Enye O'Healy.**

"I originally had it on _a lot _of Word documents, but after I finished college I made it more artistic," Stella said after allowing time for everyone to read it.

And because there was no other way she could have known about us and she couldn't have made this whole presentation in the two minutes it took her to get her laptop, everyone believed her.

"It must have taken a long time to do," I said.

Stella nodded, not meeting my eyes and I got the feeling she was hiding something. "I had to copy it all and then translate it to English."

Everyone started to talk at once, but I couldn't really concentrate on the individual conversations while I was admiring Stella.

Then Quil said something that took me out of my awed stupor. "Wait, you finished college already? Sam said you _just _turned eighteen."

"Yeah," Stella said in a detached voice. "I skipped fourth, fifth, and sixth grade. And then I was born in August so I started school a year earlier than most people my age. I got my bachelors degree in computer animation, took courses through the last three summers."

Sam snorted, finally relaxing his glare on me to smirk at his sister, "Nerd."

Stella looked up, only a little more focused than she had been before, to smile brightly at her brother.

Stella POV

I was only half paying attention to the people around me, to what I was saying. At this particular moment I was surprised to find that my enormously multitasking brain was good for anything other than keeping me up at night. I was currently thinking about what Seth had asked about the trying to decide weather or not to tell them my secret, though secret wasn't very good word considering half of Ireland probably knew what I could do.

Grandmother, Desmond, Liam, and Siobhan had thrown a fit when I told them I would be going to America to meet Seth and the Cullen's, they had been thoroughly terrified that being with the Cullen's would expose me to the Volturi. Luckily Maggie, Abi, Faylinn, and Olivia all sided with me and the buzz kills were out numbered. On the day I announced my departure plans to the village-though I know it pained him-Desmond had wished me luck with Seth and I'd had almost stayed, just for him, but in the end I knew I had to leave.

**N/A: So what do you guys think? I know I know, I suck at first person. But other than that…**

**I also wanted to ask you guys what you think Stella should do about telling them her big bad secret? A: She can tell them now. B: **_**Something **_**(yeah I already know what would happen but it'd ruined it for you so I can't share sorry) big happens in one of the next few chapter that forces her to tell them. Or C: I drag it out EVEN longer and she gets to tell Seth which leads into a big romantic scene (and I think you know what I mean by romantic).**

**I have more of an idea of what would happen for B and C and I **_**think **_**I like B better.**


End file.
